


An Alliance Begins

by facethestrange



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence for The Hunger Games (Not Graphic), Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: The beginning of the relationship that will take down the Capitol — Cheryl Blossom from District 1 saves the life of Toni Topaz from District 12.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	An Alliance Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theharleyquinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/gifts).




End file.
